Longbottom family
|status= Extant |hider= |related=*Black family *Weasley family *Crouch family *Abbott family *Potter family |hidea= |house= *Gryffindor *SlytherinHorace Slughorn claimed that all Blacks were Sorted into Slytherin, but it´s unknown if this included spouses. |loyalty=*Order of the Phoenix *Dumbledore's Army *Ministry of Magic **Auror Office *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor **Herbology department }} Longbottom is the surname of a pure-blood wizarding family, and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. They are related to the Black and Abbott families, and more distantly to the Weasley, Crouch and Potter families.Black family tree Most Longbottoms do not appear to hold prejudice based on blood purity, although there are indications that they are considered more respectable than the Weasleys. For example, Callidora Black was not disowned by her family for marrying Harfang Longbottom, implying that he was not considered a blood traitor. Their respectability may also stem from both Frank and Alice's popularity as accomplished Aurors. The last few generations of the Longbottom family, however, had strong connections to the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army, clearly opposing notions of pure-blood supremacy. Recent family history Harfang Longbottom was a pure-blood wizard who married Callidora Black. The couple had two children, a son and a daughter."Harfang" at Wiktionary First Wizarding War Frank and Alice Longbottom are the parents of Neville Longbottom. They were both Aurors and members of the original Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War before they were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange; and Bartemius Crouch Jr. The Longbottoms were placed in the Janus Thickey Ward for spell damage at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where they stayed permanently. As a result their son Neville was raised by his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Between the wars Throughout his school years, Neville was mostly a shy, clumsy, introverted boy who was constantly being told by his grandmother that he was not good enough or living up to his parents' accomplishments. He and his grandmother would frequently visit his parents in the spell damage ward at St Mungo's. However, in his later years, he showed that he possessed great courage and perseverance: he became an important member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. Second Wizarding War Neville would later fight in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, and the Battle of Hogwarts. During the Battle of Hogwarts, having refused Lord Voldemort's invitation to join the Death Eaters, he destroyed the seventh and final Horcrux when he beheaded the snake Nagini. He also co-led the D.A. during his final year in opposition to the Death Eater professors. Augusta later re-emerged at the Battle of Hogwarts to assist Neville when he called everyone to arms against the Death Eater army. She expressed great pride in her grandson for following in his parents' footsteps. Augusta fought during the battle and survived. After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Neville briefly served as an Auror before becoming Hogwarts' professor of Herbology and marrying Hannah Abbott. It is currently unknown if the two ever had any children. Recent family members Callidora Black.jpg|Callidora Longbottom (née Black) † AugustaPortrait.jpg|Augusta Longbottom Frank1.jpg|Frank Longbottom Alice1.jpg|Alice Longbottom NevilleHBP.jpg|Neville Longbottom Abbot cropped.PNG|Hannah Longbottom (née Abbott) At least one Longbottom great-uncle and auntPottermore - The Quill of Acceptance and The Book of Admittance states "disappointed great aunts and uncles" in relation to Neville, implying that he has at least two on each side; Algie and Enid make one - assuming they're on separate sides of the family or not on the Longbottom side - but there has to be at least one more male and female included for the wording to make sense. Possible Relations Family tree Etymology and Frank Longbottom]] *Longbottom, in addition to being a compound word, means "long valley". *The name itself is considered quite humorous, but "bottom" is an old word for "staying power." This seems to accurately fit Neville's personality and overall devotion to Harry Potter. Notes and references es:Familia Longbottom fr:Famille Londubat ru:Долгопупсы pl:Rodzina Longbottom Category:Longbottom family Category:Families Category:Wizard families Category:Sacred Twenty-Eight families